Nunca Subestimes
by CielaBella
Summary: TroySharpay ¿Es eso a lo que se llama amor? No es nada parecio, creanme. Nueva Sharpay... más mistica y atrevida, pero no es buen partido como para enfrentarse. Cualquier cosa por la venganza. RR!
1. Chapter 1

**No soy fan de High School Musical, creo no haber visto la película entera, pero me leí TODOS los fic de esta página y me anime demasiado. Claramente es un Sharpay/Troy, puesto que ODIO CON MÍ SER a la idiota de Gabriella. No tengo mucho que decir, sólo lean y me dicen si es de su agrado. )**

* * *

**Nunca subestimes**

* * *

_Well she's hotter than hell_

_  
And she's cool as they come_

_  
And she's smart and she's wild_

_  
All rolled into one_

* * *

Troy Bolton y Gabriella Montéz finalizaron su relación como amigos. No todo era como antes, aunque lo habían acordado. Casi no se veían, no parecían querer verse. Más bien, evitaban cualquier contacto que pudiesen tener.

Nuevamente, la única razón de ser -de Troy- era, nada menos, que el basketball y por ende, volvió a ser el mismo arrogante que era antes de conocer a Gabriella. Con otras palabras: todo volvió a la normalidad: cada uno con lo suyo. Después del musical todos se unieron, pero las vacaciones ocasionaron la separación nuevamente. De todas maneras, a nadie parecía incomodarle.

-¡Sharpay! –gritó Ryan Evans, corriendo tras su hermana melliza.

Pero ella no contestó. Raro. Muy raro. Normalmente ellos estaban siempre juntos, Ryan siempre siendo la sombra de Sharpay, pero hace una semana que los dos no se juntaban tanto como antes y no sólo en el instituto. Muchos murmuraban por la reacción de la rubia, realmente sorprendía la distancia que mantenía la chica con su hermano.

Lamentablemente para Ryan su hermoso pedestal de fuerza y éxito se apartaba de él notablemente. Indefenso estaba ante la jungla que todos llamabas escuela. Los ánimos del rubio volvían a recaer a los tímidos anteriores. Su fuerza arrogante y tierna se encontraba ahora opacada por el miedo y la vulnerabilidad. Mayormente los hombres se burlaban de él con mayor frecuencia y el no tenía el valor de enfrentarlos.

Después del musical ella cambió para él y para todos, pero él mucho más. No era que fuese más agradable ni nada menos, de actitud seguía siendo la misma con la demás gente, incluso peor, pero ahora se abría a más gente y se juntaba con más frecuencia con diferentes personas. La diferencia que dejó su arrogancia con TODA la gente del MUNDO, ahora tenía un círculo de amigas donde era un tierno gatito. Pero cuando alguien dañaba una de sus amigas, ella saltaba como gato en celo y haría lo que sea para que esa persona se avergonzara y arrepintiera de sus actos.

Cada palabra en boca del alumnado era referente a la chica Evans y su grupo; sobre todo ella. _Ellas_ eran las **populares**. _Ellas_ eran la que **toda** chica quería ser. _Ellas _eran **refinadas** y con **buen gusto**. _Ellas_ eran las que más **éxito** con los hombres tenían. _Ellas_ eran **todo**. Cada pensamiento, aunque sea mínimo, se centraba en ellas. La arrogancia era principal requisito en ese grupo de _superficiales_ o _plásticas_, como muchos titulaban.

Caminan con jactancia, saben que todos están pendientes de ellas. Diciendo la verdad: les encantaba. Sharpay era la guía. Caminan sin importar lo demás, contoneando sus caderas sensualmente, adhiriendo cada vista masculina que tenía inclinación hacia las mujeres. La elegancia que brillaba en ellas las hacía notar de todas formas. Sharpay vestía una mini falda de tela negra, una polera blanca suelta de largos tirantes gruesos y bajo un top sin mangas que tapaba justo lo necesario. Las demás seguían su paso al pie de la letra. La faldita se levantaba con incitante discreción con el golpe del viento que jugaba con sus piernas al caminar.

Pronto la grandeza que profesaba en los pasillos, Sharpay, sería acabada con algo frío. Una chica, con sobre peso para su edad, no se apartó del camino como todos, simplemente porque no notó la presencia del codiciado grupo. Con su vista fija en el helado que tenía entre manos no se percataba de la presencia de Sharpay y su grupo. El problema fue este: la chica de rojos cabellos largos –que comía un helado llena de placer- tropezó con sus agujetas. Aunque recobró el equilibrio inmediatamente, su helado se resbaló de sus regordetes dedos y terminó su recorrido en la polera de Sharpay –y en el suelo-.

Sus amigas se sobresaltaron de sobremanera y chillan al mismo tiempo. Claréese, una chica potencialmente linda, rubia y de baja estatura, cierra sus manos en la carne de los brazos de Sharpay, suplicando calma en la afectada. Juntas hacen una seria de respiraciones ridículas, para que la rubia afectada calmara las revoluciones que eran su mente y estómago. Nadie hacía nada, _absolutamente_ nada. Respirar se consideraba peligroso en esos momentos. Pero finalmente la calma llegó a los ojos de Sharpay, que respirando profundamente se deshizo de la polera y le ordenó a otra de sus amigas, sin ni siquiera mirarla –sólo extendiendo el brazo a la derecha con la polera colgando de sus dedos-, que la botara. Estaba manchada y ya no servía. La chica que había embarrado de helado a Sharpay se encogía temerosa, no la conocía; pero su mente estaba llena de anécdotas no muy amigables de las victoriosas y crueles venganzas de la melliza Evans.

Otra chica, alta, morena de cabello y piel, no tan linda, se acercó amenazadoramente a la nueva, con evidentes mohines de golpearla. Pero una mano en el hombro de la morena la detuvo. La aparta y suspira cansada, con pena. Se abre camino entre Claréese y Kia –la morena- y acaricia un fino bucle de la chica que la ensució. La conmoción estaba presente en cada espectador, la analogía de esa escena a otras anteriores era muy patente para llevarla por alto.

-¿Cómo te llamas, querida? –preguntó con la sonrisa más falsa que sus finos labios dejaban enseñar.

-A- Alanis –titubeó atemorizada.

-Es un nombre bonito, de todo gusto... –la exposición de muecas ofensivas llegó a su fin. Su rostro se relajó, prometiendo amabilidad inigualable- Vamos, Alanis, vamos al baño. Tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo –pasó su brazo, finamente decorado con pulseras, por los hombros de la gordita y comenzaron a caminar. De un momento a otro Sharpay se detuvo, provocando un torpe tropezón no concluido de Alanis. Mirando hacia atrás severamente- ¿Qué esperan? Vamos, caminen.

Su grupo saltó y trotó hacia ella con paso temeroso y poco decisivo. Se asoma el grupo estrella, solamente echo por deportistas. La retorcida cara de miedo de Alanis –su boca se ve aprisionada contra sus redondas mejillas- hace que la carcajada de la humillación ajena inunde los silenciosos pasillos. La tensión desapareció, aún así nadie se encargaría de ayudar a la regordeta chica, que ahora era presa de las garras negras de la venganza. Las burlas obscenas por la espalda a Sharpay no aparentan nada para ella. Los basketbolistas renuncian a su vano juego de muecas con sabor de derrota frívolo en sus mentes. Ninguno se me pasa por la mente moverse. Sus ojos, cada par de ojos, se queda pegado ver el contoneo, místico e intrigante de las caderas de la rubia líder.

Los ojos más interesados -sin duda que se podría llegar a plantear, claramente esos dos rostros luchaban por dejar la saliva en sus bocas y no esparcirlas por el suelo- eran de Troy y Zeke. Siendo una mente dura, los dos sabían que algo deseaban tratar a solas con la rubia. Cada uno dejó su placer –el balón- y se va a cambiar, deseosos de saber que fue lo que pasó en los pasillos de su escuela.

Troy achicó los ojos. Si su memoria no fallaba por enésima vez en ese día, ella le debía algo, y no precisamente dinero o algún útil escolar. Algo más bien denominado: _orgullo_. Ya cuando estaba cambiado y arreglado planeo su "accidentado" encuentro después de clases. Como siempre ella se quedaba a alguna extra programática. La única vez que estaba sola era ese mismo día –las casualidades de la vida nunca llegan, pero si eres más o menos ficticio, sí-, gimnasia rítmica. Ver las mallas aferradas a su cuerpo lo fascinaban de descomunalmente. Cubría su desnudez imprudentemente. La atrajo a el cuando ella bajaba la guardia –siendo ella la mejor, la profesora se centraba, cuando no había un encuentro, en las alumnas que más problemas experimentaban con SU arte- y a arrastró silenciándola con su poderosa mano. La llevó a los jardines donde los atléticos solían correr y jugar soccer. Pero ese día no, no ese día.

Lo mejor de todo es que ese hermoso sauce, barriendo el suelo con sus largos cabellos verdes, los llamaba de forma discreta y única. Los regadores prendidos hace rato ya, hacían la desesperación de Sharpay crecer y crecer, tanto como su odio. El pánico jamás había sido presente en la dureza de ella y ese momento tampoco la induciría en un pánico estúpido, que sólo probaría el poder atemorizante que el joven poseía ante ella. No se permitía, por orgullo propio, flaquear frente al _estúpido rebota pelotas_.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te crees?! –chilló separándose un poco, los brazos de Troy evitaban escapatoria. Como respuesta, Troy la acorralo contra en grueso tronco del sauce. Algo le hizo hervir la sangre: la mano de Troy firmemente en su trasero- ¡Bien sabes de donde te agarras, degenerado! –Troy no actuaba, la miraba con sonrisa pícara- No me toques, déjame.

-Me debes algo –dijo finalmente.

-¡Me alegra que estés capacitado para hablar! –Troy la apretó más contra el árbol, cortándole un poco de aire a la chica- Pensar tanto en la pelota te pone más tarado de lo que eres.

-No te hagas la lista, cariño –dijo apretando su mejilla contra la de ella, susurrándole cálidamente al oído- Vengo por mi venganza.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue negarle toda posibilidad a los alegatos. Un beso bruto y poco cuidadoso selló espacio entre sus bocas. Sharpay se negaba a participar en ese monstruoso beso, pero Troy no pensaba desistir y la besaba cada vez con más ganas. No quedó otra. Las ganas vencieron y la rubia se hizo parte de ese beso. _Violento_, _con ganas_ y _morbosidad._


	2. Chapter 2

**No soy fan de High School Musical, creo no haber visto la película entera, pero me leí TODOS los fic de esta página y me anime demasiado. Claramente es un Sharpay/Troy, puesto que ODIO CON MÍ SER a la idiota de Gabriella. No tengo mucho que decir, sólo lean y me dicen si es de su agrado. )**

**Nunca subestimes**

_Con el tiempo encima tuyo_

_Y el orgullo débil concluyo_

_Que el hermano es tu sangre_

_Y tu sangre es tu vida. _

El furtivo encuentro entre ellos no había favorecido la condición de Sharpay. Su bajo desempeño últimamente –claro, si pensaba en otras cosas la mente se vuela y no se concentraba- consiguió que la profesora la castigara, después de gritos en medio de todo el gimnasio. Fue una escena vergonzosa para ella, para lo que ella consideraba vergonzoso. Su rostro cambió súbitamente. Es tarde, fue caminando a su casa. Pensaba en como vengarse de Troy, con lo que ella pensaba que más le dolía

No estaba bien enterada de lo que sucedía en su colegio, ni tampoco se interesaba mucho en los chismes, ya que normalmente ELLA era LOS CHISMES. Realmente, odioso para ella y muy frustrante por lo otro, tenía idea de cómo vengarse de Troy. Lo que si sabía era como fastidiar un momento a su peor enemiga, Gabriella Montéz. _Todo estaba listo_. Nunca se supo el por qué del odio de las dos chicas –más bien de Sharpay, pues Gabriella la detestaba, sí, pero ella no lo exteriorizaba, lo guardaba como todo lo demás que albergaba y amparaba en su corazón- y a nadie le interesaba.

Tal vez era la actitud de pobre virgen y angelical de Gabriella (¿O no?) que molestaba tanto a Sharpay. Tal vez su oportunidad de brillar nuevamente en el escenario (¡No!). No, no le importaba más el escenario con el que se exhibía como gran actriz, bailarina y cantante. Era verdad que la vida de Gabriella se plantaba para futuro le afectara tanto como un pomelo, pero su mente un poco retorcida –el deseo de ser la ESTRELLA de la vida cotidiana daña la mente poco a poco- disfrutaba cada lágrima que la chica derramaba por su causa. _Todo estaba listo_.

**1.-**Clase de artes.

**2.-**Darbus habla de la siguiente obra.

**3.-**Gabriella no entiende (¿Será por los molestos ruidos que hacen las chicas del grupo de superficiales?).

**4.-**La persigue por todas partes.

Sharpay muerde su manzana con gesto distraído, fingiendo ignorar a su acechadora. En la escalera la rubia se detuvo, dando un suave mordisco desinteresado para prestarle "preciada e importante atención", sólo, recalcando cada palabra con el énfasis de arrogancia meticulosamente correcto, por la buena persona que era y que deseaba hacer notar que realmente le importaban los demás, siempre, pero SIEMPRE, con la modestia necesaria para que se viera desinteresado. Pero se adelantó cuando quedaban pocos escalones por bajar, dejando a Gabriella confundida y con la mitad de la palabra en la boca. El brazo de Gabriella se abrió paso tímidamente y nervioso, en pesada cámara lenta, hacia el hombro de Sharpay, rozando apenas la ropa de esta.

Lo siguiente que sintió –después del suave roce de la ropa de Sharpay- fue un grito desgarrador martillarle los oídos hasta su máxima profundidad. Después de acomodar su vista, vio a Sharpay gimiendo en los brazos de Troy, con la nariz sangrando y quejándose de dolor en su tan perfecto pie. La cara de Troy estaba manchada levemente con sangre, que debía ser de Sharpay, seguramente. Sus ojos se nublaron con lágrimas que amenazaban con escapársele Un círculo de chismosos se fue formando rápidamente, casi tan rápido como la sangre corría de la nariz de Sharpay. Troy intentaba calmarla con tiernas palabras, secando cada lágrima con desesperación, mientras que Zeke corría en busca de una camilla.

La idea de que ella la había empujado era totalmente absurda, no era su estilo. Y aún así, con las palabras "dulce" e "inocente" escritas en su rostro, el dedo acusador estaba sobre ella. ¿Qué tal si lo había echo ella? ¿Pudo a ver sido ella? ¿Lo deseó alguna vez? ¡Claro que si! Siempre, desde que llegó, había deseado que algo malo le pasara a Sharpay Evans. ¿Pero ella capaz de hacerlo? No era capaz de hacerlo, simplemente no. Titubeaba, preferible era correr y escapar, pero sería la peor idea que tuvo. Conclusión: Fue ella.

Lágrimas bañaban su rostro. Quiso disculparse, pero ya nadie estaba. Nadia, estaba sola. Como cuando llegó. Y Troy... Recordaba la expresión de Troy, las palabras que dijo sin pronunciar. Fue la mirada de desaprobación que más de ha dolido en la vida.

La nariz de Sharpay sangraba menos. Troy estaba en el baño limpiándose la sangre de la boca. Sin pensarlo, aprovechó de besar los labios de la chica. Escuchó la voz de la enfermera, eso decía que Sharpay había dejado de quejarse. Sonrió y se secó la cara. La rubia tenía un hielo en la nariz y una venda apretada en el pie.

-Es sólo una inflamación, nada de que preocuparse –señaló la enfermera terminando de vendar el pie- Y sobre la nariz... –retiró el hielo y apretó- ¿Te duele? –Sharpay negó suavemente- No fue nada, entonces. Te aconsejo que vaya a revisar, de todas maneras. Pero no creo que sea una fractura... –tenía intenciones de seguir la charla, pero la curiosa presencia de Troy- ¿Se le perdió algo, señor Bolton? ¡Pues márchese! Y aproveche de traer las cosas de la señorita Evans, que se irá a casa a descansar.

Troy asintió y cumplió el mandato. Todo pasó con normalidad. Todos miraban con mala cara a Gabriella y cuando estaban tras de ella, comenzaban a murmuran sus propias anécdotas de lo que realmente había pasado. Taylor era la única persona que no la miraba con mala cara. Siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios para que si amiga se sintiera mejor. Ryan tuvo que ir sólo a casa. Aunque ya no hablaran mucho con su hermana, en trayecto casa/colegio y colegio/casa eran los únicos momentos que hablaban. Por eso se sentía incómodo solo en su auto color blanco. La radio no transmitía nada bueno, simplemente noticias sin sentido, que Ryan no deseaba escuchar.

Por fin su mente se aclaro. Pasó cuando en semáforo estaba en la eterna luz roja que siempre los hacía esperar más de lo estimado. Su hermana se había aburrido de él, eso era lo que sucedía. Una señora, joven para ser llamada señora, pasó en la vereda con su bebe, llamando la atención de Ryan por cuarta vez. Su hermana ya no lo quería. Apretó sus manos contra el manubrio y aceleró con la sangre a mil por hora, ignorando por completo la odiosa luz roja.

Llegó. Había discutido con Gabriella y la había tratado como basura. Pero lo era. Nadie le hacía nada a su hermana sin que el hiciera algo para ayudarla. Sabía que estaba en casa, mas no la buscó; se encerró en su cuarto a escuchar un disco de _Despeche Mode_. El que su hermana compró para su cumpleaños, el que le encantaba. No era como todos los demás hombres de su colegio, el era el "rarito". Estaban los deportistas, los idiotas, los intelectuales, don nadie y el. Era una mezcla de deportista (jugaba al tenis), intelectual (promedio excepcional, estudiando poco y con poco interés) y don nadie (...). También estaban los atractivos, en ese si que él resaltaba.

Sharpay llama a la puerta dos horas después, sonriendo dulcemente. Ryan se niega a contestar. ¿Para qué? Tal vez cruzarían dos palabras y listo. Pero Sharpay insistía e insistía, colmando la paciencia de su hermano. Rogaba con un tono de orden. No le gustaba esperar y empezaba a irritarse. Gritaba su nombre, ya que el mellizo había subido la música.

-¡Después alegas que YO no quiero hablar! –chilla del otro lado de la puerta. ¿Quién lo diría? Tenía razón.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó tajante.

-¡Ay, que malo, Ryan! –Dijo entrando y sentándose en su cama- Quiero hablar... –Ryan movió la mano, diciéndole que prosiguiera. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, mirando a su hermana con el ceño falsamente fruncido-¿Has besado?

-¿Qué...? –La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, no sabía por qué se lo preguntaba- este... –no quería contestar, era vergonzoso- Bueno, no...

-¡¿No?! Ryan, me muero... –dijo sorprendida- ¿Me estas mintiendo? –el negó, mirando los cordones de su zapatos- No me lo creo... ¿Y tienes idea de cómo hacerlo? –Volvió a negar- ¡Oh! Entonces te voy a ayudar... –Se levantó al mismo tiempo que su hermano levantó la mirada consternado.

-¿Me vas a enseñar a besar...?

Su hermana contestó con un suave "si" al cerrar la puerta con llave. Dejó la llave en el escritorio de Ryan y le pidió que se sentara en la cama. El obedeció no convencido. Se sentó frente a él. Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de Ryan, eliminando cada molécula de aire que se paraban sus labios. Partió tranquilo e inocente. Al parecer Ryan se emocionó e intentó subir la intensidad del beso, sin tener la menor idea como. Sharpay se separó y se rió. Volvieron a besarse, pero más fogosamente.

-Ryan, soy Gabriella, ábreme, por favor... –llamaron a la puerta. Sharpay miró con odio a su hermano- Necesito hablar contigo.

Sharpay se levantó, abrió la puerta y chocó a Gabriella a propósito al salir. Echaba humo por los oídos. Odiaba a esta maldita zorra. Y al parecer a Ryan le agradaba de una manera diferente a la que supuestamente debería mirarla. Cerró los puños y sacó su diario. No escribía mucho, casi nada. Sólo escribía que maldad había echo ese día.

"_Martes 16:_

_Culpé a Gabriella Montéz de mi caída. Está en graves problemas"_

Leía un libro con poco interés. Estaba con las neuronas revolucionadas por la maldita charla que esos dos imbéciles. Estaba muy curiosa, necesitaba saber de que hablaban. Pasaron dos horas de mortificación existencial innecesaria. Ahora sabía lo que su hermano sentía. Llamaron a la puerta. Ordenó que pasara.

-Gabriella y yo nos besamos –dijo Ryan entrando.

-¿A si? –Preguntó ella ofendida y celosa, acomodándose en su silla- ¿Y cómo estuvo, Ry?

-No tan bueno como el tuyo –avergonzado, se marchó antes de que su hermana contestara.

No pudo evitar sonreír. O sea, en resumen (o el mensaje que recibió, realmente) ella le gustaba más que Gabriella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. Esta historia es basada completamente en Sharpay, con Troy va a costar que se junten, pero de todas maneras es un Troy / Sharpay.**

* * *

**Nunca subestimes**

* * *

_Creo que se trata de amor_

_  
Un huracán en mi cabeza_

_  
Creo que se trata de amor_

_  
Corto circuito en mi sentido_

_  
Creo que se trata de amor_

_  
Y de eso tú tienes la culpa_

* * *

Elecciones. Cada año tenía que elegir un presidente, vicepresidente, tesorero y secretario. ¿Para qué? Para albergar esperanzas en cuatro personas para cambiar las reglas del colegio, que claramente no podrán hacer absolutamente NADA. Ella lo sabía, tal vez los demás no. Este año no se postularía, eso quería decir que otra persona debía ser el presidente, y eso era... impresionante. Sharpay siempre fue presidente y nunca hizo nada. No era porque no se tomara en serio su papel, aunque también influía en algo. Pero ya no era importante para ella. La noticia impactó a mucha gente, pero al poco tiempo ya no se interesaron.

-¿Qué paso, princesita? –burló Chad, cuando todo el equipo de basquetball de acercaba a la mesa de teatro- ¿Tus encantos políticos se fueron junto con tu cerebro? –el equipo entero rió.

-Tengo ganas de ir al centro comercial –confesó Sharpay sin inmutarse- Claréese¿acompáñame?

-¡Hey, tontita! –Llamó Troy, tronando los dedos frente los ojos de la rubia- Te están hablando.

-Si, eso es maravilloso –dijo desinteresada, consiguiendo lo que quería.

-¡Oye, Evans!

-Bolton –lo detuvo-, no tengo ganas de llevar esta conversación más allá de lo que te estoy diciendo. Así que... '¡Chau!'- Volteó.

-No seas tonta... –Troy seguía con ganas de empezar una pelea- Y tu sarcasmo aburre, no ofende.

-¿Por qué insistes? –resopló mirándolo.

-Porque quiero –contestó con petulancia- Es entretenido ver como quemas la neurona única que tienes en esa hueca cabeza llena de aire –Todo el equipo rió.

-Tu falta de originalidad dejó de sorprenderme –dijo ella dulcemente, levantándose con lentitud y parándose a pocos centímetros de él- Siempre con lo mismo, es hora de que te sientes un ratito a pensar nuevos insultos, por lo menos que me molesten un chiquitito –hizo una mueca para acompañar lo último.

-Yo se que te afectan mis comentarios, si no... –Cada vez se acercaban más- no me responderías, ni tampoco harías esas muecas.

-Estás muy equivocado –suspiró a pocos centímetros de la boca de Troy.

-Se que no...-un rose furtivo-Odias que te diga esas cosas y te enojas sin demostrarlo.

Todos estaban atentos a la falta de distancias entre los favoritos. Parecía que se iban a besar y los cuchicheos nacieron. Se miraban a los ojos, con arrogancia, creyéndose los mejores del juego. Fueron unos segundos en intenso silencio. Sonrió Sharpay junto con el copioso centellear de sus anillos. Llevó sus blancas manos, dignas de distinción, a las avivadas mejillas de Troy, teñidas de escondido carmín. Un beso de dos segundos nada más, unió sus labios. Sharpay ensanchó su burlesca sonrisa, viendo, deleitándose con el deseo del chico en aumentar el beso. Se separó danzarina y se fue, echando su bolso por el hombro, sonriendo más y más. Un pelotazo discriminador fue a parar en la cabeza de Troy, viró y sus amigos los miraron seriamente, casi enojados. Rió nervioso, no estaba seguro si podía. Se alejó junto con su nerviosismo. La verdad es que fue a seguir a Sharpay, no se iba a ir tan victoriosa. Tal vez como antes le robaría otro beso… Y algo más, si tenía suerte.

Era tiempo de marcharse y Sharpay se tuvo que quedar a castigo por hablar por celular en medio de la clase de Historia. Como otras veces, no se presentó, pero si se quedó en el colegio. Por fin ideó la idea perfecta para vengarse de Troy. En dos semanas más había un gran partido, el definitivo. El entrenador estaba en el gimnasio, tirando bolas a la canasta. Con gran poder diplomático y destreza en el habla, convenció que en el siguiente ensayo, el último que llegara no jugaría. Uso la frase: "el último que llega es por la falta de importancia que siente hacia el partido y... ¿Usted no quiere eso, verdad? Usted quiere muchachos que se partan pensando en el partido, que lo tomen en serio..." Como sospechaba, el entrenador Bolton era ingenuo, tal cual como su hijo. En la entrada soltó un pequeño chillido de alegría, ahora faltaba la otra parte del plan.

La mañana llegó con tranquilidad hasta que las campañas empezaron a promocionarse. Esperó paciente su momento de actuar. Terminaron las clases y Sharpay dejó una nota entre las cosas de Troy, diciendo que quería verlo en el receso antes de las extra programáticas. Esperó unos minutos en el lugar secreto de Troy, pero el rubio por fin llegó. Le preguntó que era lo que hacia ahí, que estaba esperando a alguien.

-Yo te dejé la nota-contestó acercándose y besándolo.

Troy no negó el beso, lo aumentó. Quedaban menos de cinco minutos para que el entrenamiento empezara. La campana sonó y Troy se separó, dispuesto a irse. Sharpay atrapó su mano, rogándole con los ojos que no se fuera, pero el chico insistía en irse. No tuvo otra, se alejó un poco y se despojó de su blusa. Llevaba un sujetador blanco con encaje transparente. Los ojos del hombre bajaron al pecho de Sharpay. Volvió a acercarse a ella, besándola con más pasión que la vez anterior. Sus manos se recorrieron enteros. La camiseta de Troy se unió a la solitaria blusa. Pasaron diez minutos entre caricia y caricia, beso y beso y gemido a gemido. No llegó a pasar absolutamente nada más que una prolija examinación corporal detallada por parte del jugador Bolton y la obscena provocación de Sharpay, con su afán de masajes "galácticos" –fuera de este mundo-.

Ya segura de que la práctica de basquetball había iniciado hace bastante tiempo atrás; dejó sólo a su compañero de lujuria. Se vistió con rapidez y se fugó de la escena delito. Argumentos estúpidos fueron utilizados para que Troy dejara de examinación mamaria (xD) y llevar sus mentes a la cordura. En un desliz torpe del chico le dio la oportunidad de marcharse victoriosa. Aturdidos por los perfectos masajes reaccionó tardíamente, respirando lento y agitado para calmar las hormonas alborotadas. Cayó, pronto, la realidad dolorosa. ¡A-TRA-SA-DO! Se vistió mal, como se sabe bien, en esos chicos, imposible hacer dos cosas a la vez. Llegó al frío suelo de la cancha.

-¡Llegué!-exclamó. Todos lo miraron enfadados y desilusionados-¿Dónde me pongo?

-En la banca de los suplentes, Bolton-anunció tajante, su padre-. Olvídate de jugar la próxima semana.

El naranjo balón resbaló de las manos de Chad, mirando con la boca lo más abierta que su mandíbula de dejaba. Vanos intentos de poder jugar, escapó enfurecido, odiando a la rubia con cada molécula y átomo de su cansado cuerpo. Definitivamente, todo lo que hizo no lo hizo por atracción –como él- si no para arruinarlo en su casi futuro programado.

Tanto era su odio y furia que olvidó dejar en vergüenza a la chica, estipulando lo fácil que era. Algo si le llamaba la atención, las elecciones. Sharpay estatal demasiado cerca con uno del grupo de los intelectuales. _Su sangre hervía_. Era un joven rubio, flacucho, sin gracia a su perspectiva, pero tenía un cierto atractivo escondido tras sus lentes. Se decía de una trillada relación entre ellos. Cuando los dejaban, eran juntos en los proyectos escolares y todo eso. El... El se postulaba para presidente, tal vez esa era la atracción que veía Sharpay. ¿Qué tiene un político mejor que un deportista como él¡Nada! O eso creía.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Soy demasiado feliz por todos los comentarios que me dejaron. Alegran el día y dan más ganas de escribir, si. Como estoy tan agradecida este capitulo ES largo. Y ojala les guste.**_

_**:) : Te quiero Trini.**_

_**Lis Black: Parece que la Sharpay "mala" gustó a muchos, jeje. **_

_**HSM-Freaky-Girl: No creo que haya otra, no me gusta esa pareja xD A no ser que sea el caso de el fic: "I know I love you" que no son hermanos, pero si no, no.**_

_**Marclarita: Hermana, jaja. Para ti también.**_

**_Soledad de los Ángeles: me demoro, pero igual lo sigo._**

_**Raku Soleil¡Somos dos contra Gabriella! JAJA A muchos les gusto el cambio, que raro.**_

_**Cedrik¿En serio¡Bah! No era la intención que quería. Gracias.**_

_**MYC¡Muchas gracias! En serio.**_

**_Andrea Sumeragi: Bueno, no se entendió lo que quería decir. La película si la vi, la tengo más que clara, pero a lo que me refería es que la película no la vi nunca entera de una, la vi como cinco veces en diferentes partes. Además, tengo demasiado clara las personalidades, pero las quise cambiar porque no me gusta la actitud de Sharpay en la película, esa de hueca creída "soy la mejor". Aborrezco con cada molécula esa faceta engreída y falsa en la que postulan, además no tengo buenas… a ver… "relaciones" con ese tipo de niñas (no por mi parte, si no por ellas). Si, la parte de Ryan y Sharpay es rara, pero no creo que para sentir repulsión. Hay muchos hermanos en el mundo que han tenido una relación amorosa, incluso llegaron a casarse y tener hijos. No hay que cerrarse tanto a las posibilidades, si lo piensas el titulo de hermano es de familia, pero no por sangre; yo tengo la misma sangre que mucha gente. _**

**_Sobre la actitud "de bruja" de Sharpay es meramente inseguridad. ¿Por qué crees que la gente hace daño a otra? No siempre es por celos, es por inseguridad en ya no destacar. Incluso en la segunda película hace algo (no tanto como lo que yo pongo) contra Gabriella, algo feo. Y no, no me tomo mal el comentario, acepto todo tipo de criticas y es bueno recibir una no… que elogie tu obra si no que la vea de diferentes puntos, para mi son muy necesarias y de verdad de lo agradezco._**

_**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**_

* * *

Nunca subestimes

* * *

Troy evitaba a Sharpay a toda costa, queriendo planear algo contra la rubia. Pero no tenía referencias de ella, ya no se juntaba con su hermano y casi no se le veía en el teatro, ya no sabía nada de ella. Pudo a ver usado Ryan como arma para averiguar cosas, pero la idea quedó descartada cuando la relación de hermanos se fue distanciando.

Chad tampoco resultaba de muy ayuda, estaba resentido por lo del basquetball. Además; estaba castigado. Buscaba como quedarse junto a ella a solas y sorprenderla. No deseó mucho, porque la chica quedó castigada junto con el debilucho de su amigo por volar el laboratorio de ciencias. El castigo de su amigo fue sacarlo de las campañas y el de Sharpay fue quedarse un mes a castigo en el colegio.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-reclama su hermano.

-No se, fue divertido-rió ella, sacando el resto de muralla de su cabello.

-¡Pudiste haberte lastimado!-detuvo el auto y golpeó el manubrio con ira-¡¿Por qué haces esas cosas, Sharpay¡Imagina que te hacías un daño y quedabas...¡No puedo ni pensarlo!

-No hagas tanto drama, Ry...-sonrió tranquila, disimulando su enojo. No le gustaba que su hermano le discutiera.

-¡Esto no es drama, Sharpay Evans!-gritó ignorando las bocinas de los demás autos que se hacían participe de la cola que Ryan provocaba-¡ESTAS LOCA!

-NO ME DISCUTAS, RYAN!!!-gritó de vuelta-SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA Y LO HACES DE TODAS MANERAS!!!

Ryan bufó enfurecido y salió del auto descapotable, susurrando un desagradable: "puta". Sharpay lo llamó a gritos, despeinándose por los movimientos bruscos de su cabeza, pero su hermano la ignoró y caminó hacia al parque. Sharpay ahogó un grito de rabia y saltó al asiento del piloto. Apretó el acelerador y giró el auto hacia un árbol... luego; empezó a gritar. El auto dio contra un árbol, pero Sharpay saltó justo a tiempo. Ahora era tiempo de sacar-"nuevamente"- sus grandes dotes de actriz. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus enrojecidas mejillas, gritando y apuntando a Ryan acusadoramente...

Sharpay esperaba a su hermano sentada cómodamente en el sillón de la sala de estar. Las influencias que tenía su familia no iban a dejar marcado a Ryan por el error en el que lo acusó. Ryan entró bruscamente y caminó decididamente hacia las escaleras. Sharpay se levantó y trotó hacia él, abrazándose a su cintura y por la espalda.

-¿Estás enojado?-preguntó con un puchero. Ryan estaba totalmente estirado, apretando los puños.

-Si, mentirosa-rugió.

-Pero no va a pasar nada-se acomodó para quedar frente a el, entrelazando sus brazos al blanco cuello de su hermano. Ryan intentó soltarse, pero la mirada suplicante de Sharpay hizo que desistiera y sostuviera su cintura-Amenacé a TODOS los noticieros y medos de comunicación que nos conoces para que no publicaran nada y ya sabes... uso mi tono de vos y las influencias familiares, todo consigo.

-Eres impresionante-susurró sonriendo de lado, nunca... Aunque su hermana lo estuviera a punto de matar, nunca se enojaba con ella. Tampoco ella con él-Me sorprender... ¿Por qué lo hiciste¿No te pasó nada¿Papá lo sabe¿Qué le dijiste¿Qué haremos con el auto?

-No me pasó nada, si lo sabe, que un borracho se nos cruzó y perdiste el control, nos dará otro en dos semanas-rió ante la consternación de su hermano.

-No me respondiste por qué lo hiciste-dijo seriamente.

-Algo de celos-su hermano levantó una ceja-. Detesto que se succione la boca tu y tu novia.

-¿los besos?-Ryan rió a carcajadas y Sharpay entrecerró los ojos, enojándose otra vez-¿Celosa de mi novia... y por qué?-Sharpay se negó a contestar escapándose de los brazos de Ryan y refugiándose en el cuarto del mismo.

Ryan volvió a reír a carcajadas y siguió el camino de perfume que Sharpay dejó. Ella estaba sentada en la cama del chico, arrodillada mirando por la ventana infantilmente. La gracia con que jugaba con sus dedos lo hacía recordar su niñez. _Inocente_. ¿Dónde quedó la inocencia que siempre caracterizó a su hermana en el pasado? Cuando perdió la inocencia algo pasó. Los simpáticos besos en la boca (que duraban unos dos segundos) dejaron de ser los besos entre hermanos cuando se saludaban.

No sentía atracción sexual por ella, nada por el estilo; pero ya nada era como antes. Cuando pequeños jugaban a las luchas (Sharpay siempre terminaba llorando, pero jamás se rindió a la siguiente oportunidad), porque ahora podía tocar algo indebido y su hermana lo podría encontrar "inapropiado" y "pervertido". ¿Dormir juntos? Ni hablar.

Probablemente se les olvidaría que estaban acostados con sus hermanos. Se sentó un poco alejada a ella, temeroso y nervioso. ¿Qué pasaría? Sharpay lo ojeó unos instantes, estudiando sus expresiones atentamente.

-Ya no somos como antes¿verdad?-preguntó Sharpay dolorosamente. Su hermano se sorprendió, sonrió y besó su frente dulcemente, justo como lo hacía su padre en las noches de tormenta-Me tengo que ir, chiquito. Tengo que estudiar.

El padre de Troy fue considerado y pensó en el estrellato. Dejó que su hijo jugara, pero con la condición de que se entregara en un doscientos por ciento más de lo normal, incluso más que eso. No tuvo otra que aceptar, si quería que si futuro dependiese de lo que mejor sabía hacer (de todas maneras, le iba muy bien en la escuela) y en lo que más le gustaba.

Esa noche fui a festejar a un boliche con sus amigos. Para su... "sorpresa" estaba cierta personita que tanto deseaba ver a la ves de no desearla ver. Se separó de sus amigos y prendió su cigarrillo. Meneaba el contenido de la cerveza en la mano derecha seductoramente, acumulando rijosas miradas de mujeres.

Ella estaba sentada en la barra, hermosa como siempre; sin quererlo. Coqueteaba descaradamente con el cantinero, un chico joven y guapo. La presión con la que Troy apretaba el vaso aumentó y lo dejó en una mesa cualquiera. Dio una última probada a su cigarrillo y lo separó de sus labios. Avanzó hacia Sharpay y giró la silla para que sus narices de miraran.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-pregunto seductoramente.

Sharpay miró al cantinero, quien el ceño frunció. Sería perfecto para fastidiar al rubio y sacarle celos al cantinero. Se levantó de un saltito, agarrando con fuerza la mano de Troy. Partieron con música simple, que no prometía mucho acercamiento, pero aún así era buena para provocar. Luego pasó a reggeaton (NA: no se si lo conocen, pero para bailarlo ¡es excelente!), que era más... sensual. Luego pasó a canciones lentas, pero bailables, repletas de sensualidad.

-11:30 de la noche, se me ha calado el frío, una copa y otra copa, muchos ojos y los míos y derrapas por mi boca, tu mirada corta filo y yo se que me deseas, se que quieres conmigo-cantaba Sharpay en susurros, mientras restregaba su cuerpo con el de Troy, aumentando la temperatura.

Siempre supo que sus orejas eran sensibles si una chica sabía como manejarlas. Troy estaba fascinado, queriéndolo o no, siempre olvidaba todas las rivalidades existentes entre ellos estando cerca de ella. Sharpay sintió lo mismo. Algo cambió en ella también, la maldad que tenía siempre se desvaneció repentinamente y ahora coqueteaba normalmente. Troy comenzó a crear un recorrido de pequeños besos en la mejilla de Sharpay. Besos. Empezaron los besos. Ansiosos, deseosos.

-No, no...-negó con la cabeza y meneó su rubia cabellera.

Salió del boliche apresurada, olvidándose de dejar su número celular al cantinero, como se lo prometió. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó¿Qué fue lo que a ella le pasó? Se alejó del boliche con torpeza, aturdida del alcohol ingerido (no estaba borracha ni nada menos, estaba "mareada"). El lugar no muy concurrido por gente decente (no buscaba gente como ella) y el barrio era peligroso. ¿Quién la mandó a meterse a un lugar así sola? Se sentó en la vereda, pensando en TODO. Todo ahora era raro, diferente. Ella era diferente también. Apoyó sus manos en sus mejillas. Muchos la preferían así, agradaba más así. Hueca ya no le quedaba, nunca le gustó ser así.

Ahora Troy... ¿Qué pasó con él? Tanta caricia, tanto beso... No lo pensó y si lo hizo, fue sin malicia. Fue... siendo ella. Unos chicos, en una camioneta roja y destartalada, comenzaron a gritarle cosas obscenas. Corrió la cara asustadas, pero las palabras no cesaban y aumentaban el nivel de vulgaridad. Empezaron a acercarse a pie, con morbosas miradas y malos pensamientos. Se levantó, caminando nuevamente hacia el boliche. Uno de ellos se adelantó y le agarró el trasero. Sharpay chilló y volteó golpeando dolorosamente en sus partes privadas. Los demás rieron e intentaron agarrarla, manosearon un poco lo que pudieron hasta que la rubia logró soltarse. Corrió en dirección del boliche, llorando con silenciosas lágrimas que mojaban sus enrojecidas mejillas. Troy y sus amigos estaban saliendo con unas chicas. Su rostro se iluminó y se abrazó al torso de Troy. El la miró instantáneamente y la abrazó de forma posesiva y protectora. Zeke y Chad fruncieron los ceños enojados y se alejaron con sus respectivas chicas.

-Después me voy, después me voy...-susurró apresurada-Deja que ellos se vayan y desaparezco, no molestare ni diré nada, te juro.

La chica que estaba con Troy bufó enojada y volvió al boliche, empujando intencionalmente a Troy. Los hombres la miraron y se marcharon enojados. Sharpay se soltó de Troy y sacó su celular.

-¿Alo, Ryan?-dijo apresurada-¡Ven a buscármela ahora, inmediatamente¡Ya, ya, ya, ya¡AHORA!

-Si quieres yo te llevo-ofreció Troy, mirando como sus amigos se iban.

-¿Si?-el asintió-Olvídalo Ryan, gracias igual. ¡No, no! Nada malo ha pasado, cariño, relájate-rió falsamente, sólo para calmarlo-Es que... tu sabes, no... El ambiente no era de mi agrado. Si, si... Adiós.

Sharpay miró a Troy con coqueta timidez verdadera, enrollando sus dedos en su celular, tocando su labio inferior con el mismo. Todavía tenía miedo y no lograba disimularlo muy bien. Tiritaba de miedo y... Troy la abrazó cálidamente. Sus mentes estaban algo nubladas y aturdidas. Pos suerte que se encontró con Zeke en el boliche, ahora tenía un auto para irse a casa junto con Sharpay.

Al principio el trayecto fue incómodo y, sobretodo, callado. En un semáforo que los pasó en roja –Troy sabía que estarían allí por lo menos 10 minutos- permitió al chico a hacer una jugada; sin malas intenciones, algo cálido y tierno. Extendió su brazo hacia la mejilla, tiritando de nervios, y limpió las mejillas enrojecidas con delicadeza. Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos, marcados de temor. Lentamente se fueron acercando, en realidad era él quien se acercaba, ella lo miraba ansiosa. Estaban a punto de rozarse, pero la luz del semáforo cambó y Troy tuvo que volver a partir.

Sharpay bajó la mirada de nuevo. No pasó absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un maldito roce. Al llegar a casa, se encontró con una sorpresa. Su manó se cerró en la de Troy instantáneamente, apretándola con rabia, pero no hacia él...


	5. Chapter 5

_Me avergüenzo de hacerlos esperar tanto, es que mi creatividad se ha esfumado un poco, pero temo que vuelve mas trillada :) Una aclaración: Sharpay de distintas las cosas, seguirá de igual de mala, aunque no les guste, por eso es mi fic y soy feliz con él. Dejo de molestar y me retiro para que lean:_

**Capitulo 5**

Su mano se cerró en la de Troy instantáneamente, apretándola con rabia y asombro. Troy miró la escena algo confundido, pero comprendieron al instante, luego miró a Sharpay. Tapó los ojos de la rubia como primer instinto acelerado. Sharpay retiró su mano con suavidad, destapando sus ojos llorosos. Su padre se levantó de encima de la mujer desnuda. Miró a la puerta asustado, tapándose con un cojín. La mujer miró a Sharpay con aire arrogante, jugando con su cabello, despreocupándose de la desnudes de su cuerpo.

-¿Que significa esto?-gritó con los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados. Troy la abrazó los la espalda.

-Sharpay, hija, yo...-tartamudeó su padre buscando sus pantalones.

-¿Que significa esto, PAPA?-volvió a gritar-No hagas rodeos, dime de una-la mujer la saludo descaradamente-¡¿Quién es esa puta?!-preguntó apuntando a la mujer que estaba en los sillones.

-Mira, pendeja...-comenzó la mujer levantándose, escondiendo su intimidad detrás de un cojín.

-Sharon, no... Que es mi hija-pidió el señor Evans urgido.

-¡Oh no, no, no...!-retrocedió todavía de la mano de Troy-Yo me voy, me voy.

-¿Adonde?-el Señor Evans se acercó a su hija, totalmente vestido.

-¡No me toque!-separó los brazos-A la casa de una amiga, no se, pero me voy de aquí.

Trotaba fuera del alcanza de su padre, haciendo sonar sus tacones. Gimoteaba mientras intentaba que su padre no la tocara. Troy miraba estupefacto la escena, sin saber si reírse o acompañar a la chica.

-¡Sharpay!-Troy los siguió.

Su padre desistió ante los manotazos de su hija, que gritaba y gritaba que no la tocara ni menos le hablara.

-Yo te llevo, mis padres no están y no habrá problema-ofreció mirando a Sharpay y acariciaba sus brazos.

-Bueno-aceptó con los ojos cerrados, reteniendo dolorosas lágrimas.

El principio del recorrido a la casa de Troy fue en completo silencio y ni los respiros se llegaban a sentir. Sharpay miró a Troy con los humedecidos, negando las lágrimas. Llegaron a la casa de Troy.

**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

¡Perdón, demoré mucho lo sé! No es un capitulo largo, tampoco corto, pero es algo.

No me pertenecen los personajes ni tampoco la canción, pertenece a Bow wow wow y se titula "I Started Somthing"

**Nunca Subestimes**

_I started something, I forced you to a zone and you were clearly never meant to go..."_

La noche no estaba demasiado fría, pero de todas maneras prendió la calefacción central y la casa se templó al poco rato (N/A: Un poco de tecnología, chicos). Le dejó una polera de deporte limpia y unos pantalones azules, también de deporte. Sharpay lavó su cara, se cambió y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Dormirás en mi cama-comunicó Troy con una bandeja en las manos. En ella había dos tazas llenas de te y algo que comer.

-Gracias-susurró todavía ensimismada.

-No hay de que-sonrió tratando de reconfrontarla, ella sólo tomó un sorbo de su té y miró el suelo con rabia-Mira, Sharpay... si tu padre tiene todo el derecho de estar con otra mujer... Entiendo que no fue la manera sutil de saberlo, pero...

-¡Cállate!-rugió-¡No tienes idea de lo que es esto para mí! ¡Claro que me afecta!-dejó la taza en el escritorio-Para tu información, mis padres siguen juntos, Troy, y no estaba al corriente de ninguna pelea entre ellos.

-...-se quedó sin decir-Perdón.

-Perdón yo también, fui muy brusca-se levantó esbozando una sonrisa-¿Duermo yo aquí?-preguntó estirando el saco de dormir.

-No, tu duermes en mi cada, yo duermo en el suelo-dijo sonriendo de vuelta.

-Nada de eso, yo soy la visita y estoy dando molestias-dijo acercándose-¡No permitiré que duermas incómodo!

Troy convenció a Sharpay de dormir en la cama (quien en realidad no quería dormir en el suelo, así que no alegó mucho), pero con la condición que Troy también durmiera en la misma. Sharpay se acurrucó en la pared, sin rozar el cuerpo de Troy. La situación los hacía ruborizarse. Lentamente el sueño venció a Sharpay, quien quedó dormida en la misma posición.

Las tentaciones fueron horribles y ganaron la batalla. La mano curiosa y llena de lujuria se acercó a la cadera de Sharpay con lentitud y algo de temblor, pero llegó finalmente, rozando su propio pantalón; Sharpay contestó con un giro inesperado, girando hacia Troy y subiendo su pierna a la cadera del chico. La polera se había subido y dejaba al aire el plano estómago de la rubia. Otra vez la mano curiosa se acercó, acarició el estómago, rodeó el ombligo y subió marcando su propio camino de la felicidad, llegó a rozar la barba del sujetador.

-¿Qué haces?

La miró asustado unos segundos. Respondió con un beso apasionado, sus cuerpos se juntaron, caricias comenzaron y la ropa estorbaba...

_Hair brushed and parted: typical me, typical me, typical me. I started something... And now I'm not too sure"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Nunca subestimes**

Sharpay despertó en la casa de Troy Bolton, es estúpido basquetbolista de su colegio, arropada en su cama. _Entonces... ¿Lo de anoche fue un sueño? _, pensó sentándose. No se sentía diferente, no le dolía nada, no sentía ningún sentimiento, o la sensación de un roce caprichoso sobre su piel. Convincentemente, nada ocurrió entre ellos. Sonrió acariciándose el brazo, a la vez que estiraba la espalda. Bajó los pies de la cama, arregló la cama con fastidio y juntó su ropa, luego, para ir al baño a cambiarse. No se preocupó de nada, sólo de irse sigilosamente, evitando despertar al deportista. Antes de cruzar la puerta, dejó una vulgar nota agradeciendo.

Se acordaba de lo que su padre había echo en la sala de su casa. La mucama le había informado que su padre se había marchado muy temprano en la mañana, que dejaba dos tarjetas de crédito con el doble de salgo que las anteriores a ella y su hermano, y el recado de que la llamara cuando llegara a la casa. Indudablemente, no lo llamaría. Y sobre las tarjetas de crédito: típico de él. Creía que con dinero logra pulir cada catástrofe que cometía, para su hermano Ryan era una clase de agravio y un acto poco consecuente, pero ante la evidente superficialidad de Sharpay, el dinero mejoraba muchas cosas. Pero para esto no... Estiró su elegante brazo y recogió las tarjetas de los dos. Las de ella fueron directamente a establecerse en su billetera rosa. Se duchó y se vistió con algo más cómodo, luego, fue a visitar a su hermano a su cuarto, quien dormía plácidamente. No evitó que sus dedos rozaran la blanca piel de su mellizo, él contestó abriendo los ojos.

-¿Sharpay?-preguntó restregándose los ojos.

-Si...-susurró su hermana recostando su cuerpo sobre el: le dio un beso en la mejilla y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Cuándo volviste?

-Hace unos minutos-contestó acariciando su cabello-Papá dejó dos tarjetas de crédito, tienen el doble de saldo que las de antes.

Se quedaron en silencio, aprovechando el sincero momento de hermanos. La mano de Ryan escapó de las sábanas y comenzó a acariciar la sube rubia cabellera de su hermana. De un segundo a otro Sharpay comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre la amante de su padre.

-¿Almorzaste con esa zorra?-preguntó indignada, levantando su cuerpo-¡No merece ni que la miremos!

-Sharpay, los dos se aman, déjalos-dijo Ryan-Y si la conoces, verás que es una señora muy agradable y chistosa.

-¡Con ella es quien papá engaña a mamá! ¡No merece que le prestemos un poco de atención!-se levantó y sentó en la silla del escritorio-¡Es una mierda de persona! Da asco.

-¡Te conozco, hermana! ¡Tú harías lo mismo!-se sentó en su cama-. De todas maneras los dos ya no se quieres, ¿acaso crees que mamá no tiene sus parejas? ¡Claro que si! Y los dos están en todos sus derechos, no se han divorciado, pero están separados y tiene un acuerdo. Los dos hablaron conmigo.

-¿Cuándo?-O sea, sus padres no confiaban en ella y no le contaban sus cosas, porque la consideraban una niña inmadura-¡¿Por qué no me lo contaron?!

-Porque ibas a reaccionar mal, como lo estas haciendo ahora-pasó sus manos por su cabello, suspirando agotado.

-¡Debo saber esas cosas!-chilló antes de salir el cuarto, sellando su salida con un portazo.

Ryan suspiró de nuevo, ¿Para qué intentar razonar con su hermana? Jamás lograría algo discutiendo con ella, ni siquiera conseguía _algo_ con buenos términos. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Se desvistió con torpeza y dejó que el agua tibia corriera por su cuerpo. Pensaba en su hermana, como siempre. Últimamente, más que últimamente, la mayoría de sus pensamientos eran sobre su hermana, por lo menos desde que se besaron. Desde esa vez adoptó una confianza frente a las mujeres que antes no tenía.

Su hermana estaba... _extraña_. No se lograba adornar la palabra, tampoco existía otra palabra para describirla, tal vez sinónimos, pero esa era la palabra exacta. Estaba más osada, más vulgar, más dominante. Jamás se había preguntado por qué su hermana era así, no tuvo el interés ni las razones claras de preguntarse, por mucho tiempo la personalidad de Sharpay había sido totalmente ideal para su condición tímida ante todo, pero ahora que ya no estaba con él casi nunca, ahora que no lograba esconderse en su sombra de escasa superioridad, que la anterior actitud ya no la compartían, realmente le entraba curiosidad. Tal vez su hermana escondía algo. O tal vez era mala. ¿Puede alguien ser malo, sólo por ser malo? Ryan niega solo. Algo tuvo que llevarla a esa actitud, algo malo.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, supongo que Disney es el propietario de ellos

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, supongo que Disney es el propietario de ellos.

**Nunca Subestimes**

Oh your daddy's rich

and your ma is good lookin'  
So hush little baby,

don't you cry

No iba a demostrar debilidad al momento de encontrarlo. No conocía la razón de la necesidad de Troy por juntarse con ella, sobretodo en esos pasillos vacíos en los que nadie iba, porque estaban repletos de salas viejas y olvidadas, algunos profesores o alumnos se escapaban por ahí de cuando en cuando, no siempre con las mejores intensiones.

Estaba en el otro extremo del pasillo, algo nervioso, tal vez mucho, tan salvaje era ella, que detectaba su nerviosismo, a pesar de la gran distancia que los separaba. Se acercó de forma insinuante, como siempre, capturando la mirada del chico directamente en las caderas de ella. Caminó, solamente, hasta mitad de pasillo, dejaría que ahora el se moviera y dijera todo lo que deseaba decir, para poder volver con sus amigas. Se demoró mucho en acercarse, impacientándola. Algo le sorprendió de su reacción, intentó besarla...

Juntó sus labios fuertemente, sin reaccionar debidamente. Dejó que el chico insistiera, ya que ella no iba a responder, no le iba a besar, no nuevamente. Luego de unos tristes segundos, Troy se separó un poco, sin soltarla.

-¿Terminaste?-dijo con crueldad. El chico no respondió, no hizo ninguna mueca, casi ni respiró-Hay maneras menos desagradables para hacerme vomitar, Bolton.

-Debí suponerlo, eres experta en ello-intentó mostrarse frío, sonriendo con una mezcla de seducción y burla-; es algo que tu y tus amigas hacen siempre, ¿no?

-¡Oh! Para, que no me di cuenta-se interrumpió permitiendo a una risita tonta ornamentar el aire-, ¿acaso me estas insultando?-el silencio de Troy le respondió-¡Vaya, lo siento! No me di cuenta.

-Eso es porque tu cerebro no va más allá de unas cuantas ideas-contraatacó, con una sonrisa ácida en los labios. Sharpay no contestó, ni tampoco dejó de sonreír. Troy era divertido, ver como su boca se movía al hablar era divertido, sus insultos la entretenían. Era mejor que intentar "luchar" con Chad, que realmente se ponía ofensivo y no daba para un buen combate de insultos.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-decidió preguntar la rubia, después de un largo silencio.

La pregunta golpeó a Troy con sorpresa, jamás esperó una pregunta tan inocente y sencilla por parte de Sharpay, no la ornamentó con insultos, muecas, tonos burlones o enfadados, era una pregunta sincera, rebosante de inocencia. No estaba seguro, al verla tan hermosa, con la luz a contra luz, lejos de él, al otro lado del pasillo, los recuerdos de antiguos besos hirvieron en su mente y lograron hacerlo reaccionar. Fue una acción no pensada, tal y como ahora lo piensa, fue una _**acción**_. Tampoco esperó la reacción de la chica, pensaba que se iba a dejar, pensaba que ella era alguien... ligero.

-Estoy esperando-lo intranquilizó Sharpay.

-Puedes irte-ordenó Troy, muy serio.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué te crees? ¿Piensas que te voy a obedecer?-satirizó Sharpay, escondiendo su furia.

¡No, no, no! Troy no era nadie para darle órdenes a ella. ¡No a ella! Se cruzó de brazos, ladeando la cadera hacia un lado, y acompañando su sonrisa de lado con una mirada de suspicacia. Troy le devolvió la sonrisa, escondió sus manos en los bolsillos y avanzó hacia ella, o más bien, por el lado; aprovechó de rozar su brazo con el de ella, un toque mínimo y significativo. La mano decorada con anillos de Sharpay se cerró en el brazo contrario de Troy. Ambos se quedaron quietos por una pequeña fracción de segundos, mirándose y respirando con dificultad. El brazo libre de Troy se apoderó de la cintura de Sharpay y la hizo chocar su propio cuerpo. Ahora unos pobres centímetros se encontraban aprisionados entre sus caras. Los dos sonreían con picardía. ¿Quién comenzaba el beso? ¿Lo hace Sharpay, o lo hace Troy? La verdad es que ninguno mostraba algún indicio de querer iniciar un beso, más bien estaban encantados con el solo hecho de mirarse con libertad.

Pero en algún momento se debía romper en encantamiento. Los centímetros escaparon de su prisión cuando Troy se acercó lentamente. Sus masculinas manos se cerraron en las caderas de la chica, apretándolas con desesperación sobre las suyas. La recorrió sin querer tocarla con los dedos, dejando que su palma disfrutara la figura de aquella mujer. Recorrió lugares inocentes y luego de unos segundos eternos, se aventuró a más, bajó de su cintura, su cadera, bajó por su muslo para subir de nuevo y terminar en su trasero y cerrar su mano por completo. El beso progresó y ahora precisaban algo más que labios.

La lengua de Troy imitó a sus manos e invadió cada rincón con desasosiego. Ahora las manos de la chica recorrían el cuerpo de su pareja, tocando rincones escondidos, brindándole placeres que alguna vez Gabriela tanteó incorrectamente, causándole más dolor que placer.

Sus cuerpos gritaban algo más, un paso adelante, menos ropa y más placer, mucho mas placer. Indeliberadamente los pies de ambos dos se movieron hacia alguna sala, y de cuando en cuando, una mano dejaba su labor para poder encontrar el camino adecuado, a la vez, evitar o suavizar el tambaleo que producía la intensidad del beso. Era de menester apagar las ganas de conocerse; un fuego, protegiendo su pasión, llameaba azarosamente, exponiéndolos. Se refugiaron en un aula poco luminada, algo incómoda, vieja... Y no importaba, en ese momento no importaba.

Troy soportó el liviano peso de la muchacha con sus dos manos, depositándola rápidamente sobre la mesa principal y ubicándose entre sus piernas. Sharpay, por su parte, sacó con destreza la camisa de su amante momentáneo, disfrutaría de sus músculos.

_**¡Hola! No me odien, me atrase mucho, y me costó pensar en como compensarles así que dejo una escena intima entre Sharpay y Troy, ustedes deciden que hago, si la dejo así o la profundizo xD**__**. **_

_**Lamento en serio la demora, no se que me retuvo, pero deje de escribir muchas cosas. No me asesinen, por lo menos cumplí y acá va otro capitulo, es cortito, lo sé, lo hice así para no demorar más.**_

_**Sigan dejando reviews!! Muchas gracias por ellos.**_

_**Gracias especiales a:**_

_**Valeria – ittzumi – maraclarita – Eva – cmailuxx4 – iaramave – tissdalevans – full100novelas – Can**_

_**Muchas rr por favor, adios!! **_


End file.
